


Pages in a book

by OverBeforeItBegan



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All of the usual tags that come with Andrews childhood, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverBeforeItBegan/pseuds/OverBeforeItBegan
Summary: Andrew Minyards life can be condensed into several piece of paper, this is a look into those pages and all the stories that make him who he is.





	Pages in a book

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! This is the first fanfic I've written in the last like, 10 years? Please forgive any spelling mistakes, and feed back is more than welcome but don't be a dick!

Andrew Joseph Minyard can condense his entire life down into 16 pieces of paper. He feels neither happy nor sad about this, it's just a fact of life. Sunrise, Abram, death, and apparently, paper.

 

The first piece of paper has existed for as long as he has, a birth certificate. Father: Unknown, Mother: Redacted. It's followed him around in a brown manilla envelope his entire childhood, passed from case worker to case worker, stored away with an ever increasing list of failed foster homes. He doesn't see it until he's 9 years old, when one of the other kids breaks into their foster fathers office looking for booze to steal and comes across the files locked away in a draw. Andrew can't seem to stop himself from looking at it over and over. Andrew Joseph Doe, Male, Born November 4th 1986, 6lbs 4 oz and 20inchs long. A real, tangible thing, made of flesh and blood and paper. He kept it hidden under his mattress, and when the foster father finally left him broken and bloody, he'd pull it out and trace the words till the image was embedded behind his closed eyelids.

 

When he moved into the Spear household, Cass showed him where she had filed it away with the rest of the families important documents, along with his school transfer form, doctors registration, and passport. They wanted to take him away on holiday with them, make them a part of their family. _Cass_ wanted him. And that was enough to make putting up with Drake worth it. And that's what he told himself it was, putting up with it. Each time he dragged a blade across his arms, across the soft flesh of his inner thighs where Drake liked to leave marks, he told himself that she wanted to be his mom, and Richard wanted to be his dad, and they wanted _him_ , difficult, temperamental, argumentative Andrew. They gave him the second notable piece of paper in his life. It was the end of Christmas break when they sat him down at the kitchen table and handed him a brightly wrapped box, he felt the red creeping up his cheeks under the intensity of their dual gaze, their nervousness a tangible thing in the air. As he began to unwrap the present he could feel Richard bursting to say something; where Cass was a quiet woman who chose her words carefully, Richard was a nervous rambler. Andrew couldn't do more than stare at the word 'Adoption Agreement', while Richard kept insisting that he didn't have to give them an answer right away, and how he should sleep on it, to never make a decision on an empty stomach, oh and look at the time! Must be time for ice cream now, extra caramel sauce yes?

 

He would have said yes. If. If Pig Higgins hadn't seen a ghost when he went on holiday to South Carolina. If that ghost hadn't started haunting him. If Cass and Richard hadn't been so genuinely, ecstatic for him. If Drake hadn't whispered in his ear about a matching set. Oh well, Andrew was used to not getting what he wanted.


End file.
